Tal vez, solo por esta vez, sería un poco egoísta
by matupi-chan
Summary: Ese lugar que le recordaba a Alfred, poco a poco, era convertido en el lugar que le recordaba que ella debía de vivir,que Alfred la había dejado y tal vez nunca regresaría, tenía que seguir adelante, ella sola, sin su"héroe de pacotilla", ha pasado 11 meses y 3 días desde que Alfred la dejo, 2 meses 18 días desde que decidió no buscarlo más,¿eso era lo mejor?. AlfredXAlice one-shop


Pareja principal: Alfred y Alice (America x Nyo England/Britain) leve NyoEngland/Britain x Francia)

Titulo: "Tal vez, solo por esta vez, sería un poco egoísta" (porque un héroe no podía ser egoísta, no debía, pero aun así, solo por esta vez, lo seria)

Los personajes de HETALIA no son míos, son propiedad de **Hidekaz Himaruya.**

"Tal vez, solo por esta vez, sería un poco egoísta"

_Asegúrate bien de las cosas que hagas ahora, _

_Porque quizás en el futuro te arrepientas._

¿En qué momento había llegado a quererlo tanto? Ella nunca lo supo, solo se dio cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde, ese héroe de "pacotilla" la había conquistado, lo había llegado a querer tanto que estaba segura que si algún día la dejaba, ella era capaz de llamar a Chocotata, ir a un bar y tomar hasta las últimas consecuencias, gritando ¡¿Por qué me dejo?!...lástima, pues lo que paso fue mucho peor que eso.

Podía esperarle toda una vida y nunca se cansaría de esperarle, pero eso acaso estaba bien? ella sufría, ni una sola noticia de él , ni una sola carta, ni una sola explicación, simplemente la dejo, allí en ese lugar sola.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Alfred le había pedido matrimonio, también ya había pasado ocho meses y trece días desde que él simplemente llego a casa y le dijo que ya no la amaba y que regresara a la casa de sus padres, que el compromiso se rompía y sin más cogió sus cosas y se marcho, ni una sola explicación, ni una sola, ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de decirle que había hecho mal, en qué demonios se equivoco para que él dejase de amarla, ese idiota simplemente se fue diciendo un "lo siento" y ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de mirarla a la cara cuando se fue

Alice después de eso quedo con el corazón partido en mil pedazos, estaba desecha, regresar a la casa de sus padres?, era imposible, regresar a soportar las humillaciones de su madre porque Alfred la había dejado, regresar para que su padre decida su futuro, no, no volvería, jamás lo aria, pero quedarse en esa casa, en la casa donde vivió dos felices meses junto a Alfred, esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos de Alfred y ella, a pesar del poco tiempo que estuvieron allí, esa casa tenía muchos recuerdos, Alice mientras más intentaba olvidarlo, menos podía, quería huir de aquel lugar, pero simplemente no podía, no tenía el valor de dejarlo todo atrás, de abandonarlo todo, tan bonitos recuerdos, los recuerdos de lo dorados años en los que frecuentaba con Alfred seguía palpable, todavía recordaba como lo conoció, hace ya más de 8 años, en un día lluvioso lo encontró tirado en el suelo, tan inofensivo, tan vulnerable y tierno, en su corazón nació un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, algo cálido, que la confortaba, pero a la vez dolía tanto, verlo en esas condiciones, un sentimiento incomprensible, él estaba sangrando y tenía muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo, entonces ella lo curo y cuido de él, hasta que se recupero completamente, allí comenzó todo.

También recordaba su primer beso con Alfred y su torpe propuesta estilo héroe para que saliese con él, también recordaba todas esas veces que él se colaba en la mansión y entonces escalaba hasta su alcoba y se la llevaba a conocer más la cuidad a ocultas de su "aristocrática" familia, su amor clandestino duro hasta que el decidió pedir su mano en matrimonio, claro que su familia se negó, así que ella decidió irse con él, por la puerta grande, dispuesta a dejar todas esas comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada, por Alfred, por el tonto amor que le tenía, estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo lo que podía, ellos pelearon por su amor, pero al ver que la familia de Alice nunca lo aceptaría, esta simplemente anuncio que se largaba de esa casa y se fue con Alfred a una casa que compraron entre los dos, pero… ¿todo para qué?, si es que él, al fin y al cabo, la dejo y simplemente desapareció de su vida.

También recodaba que después de su partida los primeros meses no dejaba de buscarlo, lo buscaba desesperadamente con la esperanza que todo fuese una mentira, pero ni ella misma podía engañarse, después de 3 meses aun lo buscaba pero esta vez para preguntarle porque la había dejado, el 5º mes Alice Kirkland, la hija de la aristocrática familia Kirkland, estuvo a punto de caer en la completa locura, la partida de Alfred la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, cada vez mas y mas era absorbida, cada vez mas y mas la alejaba de la realidad, ahora ya ni siquiera cuidaba su pulcra imagen que siempre tenía, ahora ya ni comía, se había adelgazado demasiado, lloraba casi todo el día, su salud mental y física eran criticas, si seguía así pronto moriría.

Entonces como un rayo de luz llego Francis Bonnefoy su ¿amigo? De infancia, que siempre la molestaba; cuando llego donde estaba Alice lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla, desde que Alice se había marchado de la casa de sus padres, él la había estado buscando, ella nunca dijo a donde se iba, simplemente dijo que se iba a ir con la persona a la que amaba y el resto no importaba, la busco con desesperación, un año de búsqueda y entonces cuando apenas supo donde estaba Alice, la fue a buscar directamente, cuando llego a la puerta de la casa, nadie le abrió y su desesperación por verla y saber que estaba bien, era tanta, que con toda la fuerza que tenia tumbo la puerta y entro, lo primero que hizo fue gritar el nombre de Alice con desesperación, pero nadie respondía, entonces cuarto por cuarto comenzó a buscar, todos los cuartos eran un desastre, "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Se pregunto " ella odiaba el desorden y adoraba que todo estuviese limpio y pulcro" entonces comenzó a desesperase aún más, hasta que llego a una habitación que estaba sumamente cuidada y en la pared había un cuadro de Alice y un tipo rubio con lentes y encima del cuadro había un pergamino pegado a la pared que decía "el increíble héroe y su increíble novia", cerro el cuarto de un portazo, allí tampoco estaba, entonces llego a la ultima habitación la abrió despacio y dentro había una cama con un bulto sobresaliendo de ella prácticamente corrió hasta llegar al lado de la cama, la destapo con sumo cuidado y lo que vio a continuación le rompió el alma.

¿Esa era Alice?, su amada Alice, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, su piel estaba muy pálida, casi anémica, sus labios estaban resecos y partidos, estaba demasiado delgada, pareciese como si estuviese muerta, le entro un miedo terrible, entonces comenzó a sacudirla, quería comprobar…que aun vivía.

- ¡Alice, Alice! ¡Despierta!, ¡despierta por favor!, no puedes haberte muerto, me entiendes, ¡no puedes haberte muerto!

Entonces con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba Alice despertó, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y en su delirio vio algo que hizo que en sus ojos se instalara un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

-Al…alf…Alfred?- entonces de ella comenzó a llorar, con su mirada perdida, a punto de quedarse nuevamente dormida por la poca energía que tenia, poco a poco su corazón iba dejando de latir, pum pum…pum…pum, cada vez más despacio, si Francis no hubiera llegado en aquel momento, si la hubiera encontrado recién un par de días después, no hubiese llegado a tiempo, ella ya hubiese muerto.

-¡Alice!... cejoncita resiste… soy yo… Francis, Francis Bonnefoy

Entonces Francis la abrazo con toda sus fuerzas, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, si, él estaba llorando, de alegría por haberla encontrado todavía viva y de dolor por el estado en que la había encontrado, acaso eso era permitido, ¡¿qué demonios le había hecho el idiota que se la llevo?! ¿Por qué Alice estaba en esas condiciones?, el no lo sabía, pero ahora que la había encontrado, él la protegería.

-¡resiste, no te mueras!, no puedes morirte todavía, ¡¿me entiendes?!, no puedes... no soy Alfred,.. soy Francis…!el idiota que siempre te molestaba!, regresa, ¡regresa a la realidad!... ¡Por favor!-

-….

-….

Alice durante un largo silencio intento procesar la información que estaba recibiendo, a esa persona la había visto en algún lugar, lo presentía, sentía que lo conocía, entonces poco a poco comenzaba a volver, comenzaba a recordar mas allá de su vida con Alfred.

-fra…francis?- Alice sintió el abrazo, el horro y el pánico de Francis, pudo sentir su desesperado corazón tratando de salvarla, entonces después de mucho tiempo, volvió en sí, sus ojos podían ver ya de nuevo la realidad, y vio que a su lado ya no estaba Alfred, su amado Alfred, si no ahora estaba Francis, su odioso amigo de infancia que le decía cejoncita a pesar de que ella no tenia cejas grandes, más bien al contrario eran bonitas y estaba orgullosa de ellas.

Entonces Alice volvió a la realidad y lloro en los brazos de Francis, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió consolada, ¿cuánto tiempo es que estuvo sola?... ocho meses y trece días, necesitaba de alguien para saber que todavía estaba viva.

Francis estaba dispuesto a protegerla, desde ese día él vive allí con ella, ese lugar que le recordaba a Alfred, poco a poco, era convertido en el lugar que le recordaba que ella debía de vivir, le recordaba que Alfred la había dejado y tal vez nunca regresaría, le recordaba que tenía que seguir adelante, ella sola, sin su "héroe de pacotilla".

Ella tenía que dejarlo ir, tenía que enfrentar que su camino no estaba unido al de Alfred, lo comenzó a entender después de que Francis volvió repentinamente a su vida, ha pasado 11 meses y 3 días desde que Alfred la dejo, 2 meses 18 días desde que decidió no buscarlo más, decidió dejarlo ir, decidió que lo mejor era que nunca más lo volviera a ver, ni saber nada él, eso era lo mejor, si es que lo volviese a ver estaba casi segura que nuevamente caería en ese círculo vicioso del cual solo Francis pudo sacarla, una segunda vez, no podía pasar, no debía de pasar, sino eso acabaría por consumirla y la muerte la alcanzaría.

En aquellos momento la guerra estaba en su apogeo, la guerra había comenzado un poco después de que Alfred se marchara, cuando Alice se entero no le prestó mucha atención, estaba desesperada por saber ¡¿Por qué ese idiota la había dejado?!, después se olvido completamente de la guerra y de todo lo demás. Francis la cuidaba y la mantenía informada de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el tenia un temor, sabia, estaba casi seguro que pronto vendrían y se lo llevarían a la guerra, se necesitaba soldados en el frente, especialmente estrategas, entonces Alice e quedaría sola de nuevo, entones comenzó a planear algo para no dejarla sola.

A pesar de todo sus esfuerzos no lo logro, una de esas tardes nubladas, los dos rubios almorzaban, estaban recordando los tiempos de infancia, felices tiempos de infancia, donde ninguno de los dos tenían preocupaciones que iban más allá de cuidar sus juguetes favoritos y no caerse, entraron los soldados de reclutamiento y a la fuerza se llevaron a Francis, sin ni siquiera dejarle tiempo de despedirse, se lo llevaron prácticamente arrastrándolo, el hubiera preferido salir noblemente con sus propios pies, pero se quedo paralizado, cuando vio como comenzaba a llorar Alice, a pesar de que la conocía de años, nunca le gusto verla llorar y tampoco sabía cómo consolarla, podía consolar a un montón de mujeres pero cada vez que la veía llorar a ella, nunca podía hacer nada, siempre se paralizaba, la contemplaba llora y entonces la abrazaba, ni una palabra salía de su boca, como si su garganta se cerrara y sus curdas vocales se negaban a responderle.

Después de eso, nuevamente la depresión comenzaba de nuevo, la primera semana se dijo que lo podía sobrellevar que tenía que cuidarse, para que cuando Francis volviera, la encontrase, como antes, cuidada, pulcra y limpia.

Para la segunda semana, comenzaba a desesperarse, parecía que tal vez volvería a caer en ese círculo vicioso, los recuerdos de Alfred comenzaban a asomarse y los de Francis comenzaba a opacarse ¿Qué debía de hacer?, salió a comprar los alimentos y leyó un aviso puesto por los soldados de guerra "todas las valerosas mujeres que están dispuestas a entregar la vida por su nación y por sus seres queridos, presentarse a la zona de reclutamiento de primeros Auxilios"

La guerra, claro que mejor que irse a los campos de batalla a tratar a los heridos, seguramente allí podría encontrar a Francis y lo cuidaría así como él cuido de ella, así que comenzó a alistar sus cosas personales y necesarias, después dejo la casa en orden para después partir.

Le hicieron la revisión médica correspondiente, la entrenaron durante una semana de cómo hacer los primeros auxilios, no era muy necesario, ella ya los sabía, de algo tenía que servirle que haya sido educada en una familia aristocrática. Entonces la enviaron al frente a curar a los heridos.

A Francis lo asignaron como estratega, era del tipo que primero planeaba las cosas y evitaba ensuciarse las manos, solo lo hacía cuando era sumamente necesario, allí desde su cargo, podía dirigir, calcular el número de tropas que sería enviado al frente de batalla y en qué lugar exactamente, tenía que calcularlo todo con precisión, la vida de muchos soldados estaba en sus manos, tenía mucha carga sobre sus hombros, sin contar que en cualquier momento podía caer una bomba o tal vez podría ocurrir una traición, era "la guerra" después de todo, todos los que estaban allí, sabían que podían morir en cualquier momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo ya había pasado? Tal ve tres meses, pero contar los días no era lo suyo, se rindió al vigésimo segundo día o era vigésimo tercero (?), quien sabe, solo sabe que el tiempo sigue corriendo y cada día ruega porque Alice siga con vida.

Estando en su cargo, siempre tenía un montón de reuniones y en una de es conoció a la mano derecha del "Jefe mayor" de las fuerzas aéreas estado anídense, que sorpresa se llevo cuando vio que ese chico era el mismo que el que estaba en el cuadro de la casa de Alice, rubio y con lentes que parece idiota, Aldred F. Jones, ese joven tenía unas ojeras tremendas, parecía cansado y su voz era monótona, no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, en su cara solo se notaban las notables líneas del cansancio, no se parecía mucho al joven radiante y siempre sonriente del cuadro, lleno de vida, casi, pero casi sintió lastima por el pero después cuando recordó el estado en el que había encontrado a su preciada cejoncita, le dio ganas tremendas de enviarlo al frente este, donde, la muerte era casi inminente, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría Alice a la muerte de Alfred, si con solo saber que la había dejado casi enloquece, si llegara a saber que ese idiota había muerto, ¿Qué demonios pasaría, acaso sería mucho peor?, así que por mientras decidió dejarlo vivir, antes, primero lo interrogaría y le reclamaría el porqué había dejado a Alice en esas condiciones.

Alfred F Jones, el niño prodigio, que con tan solo 8 años sabía manejar perfectamente un avión de guerra, a los diez, tenía una perfecta puntería , a los once, sabía hacer seguimiento con misiles, a los catorce perfecciono sus tácticas, a los quince, un perfecto estratega aéreo, a los dieciséis, desapareció en una misión encubierta, solo se encontró los restos de su avioneta, se presumió que había muerto dado que la avioneta estaba tan en tan malas condiciones que se dudaba que el piloto estuviese vivo, allí se había perdido a un soldado que pudo haber dado más o por lo menos eso pensaron, hasta que uno de los altos mandos, por desgracia, vio a un muchacho que se parecía a él, al lado de la hija de la familia Kirkland, lo investigaron y allí supieron que, el niño prodigio estaba vivo.

Contactaron con él para que volviese a las fuerzas aéreas, le dijeron que lo necesitaban, la guerra estaba poniendo a la nación en una situación crítica, pero él aun siendo un héroe no quería dejar sola a su Alice, no quería y nunca quiso, pero entonces, llego una amenaza de la fuerzas aéreas, Alice Kirkland seria acusada de traición y entonces moriría deshonrada, ¡ellos la iban a matar! si él no regresaba, ¿Qué opción le quedaba?, ¡ninguna!, por el bien de Alice el debía de irse, tal vez ni siquiera regresaría de la guerra con vida, ¿cómo casarse con ella entonces? Sabiendo que tal vez el moriría, no sería justo que le robase la libertad, mejor partir sin que ella supiese nada, si lo odiaba ¿acaso sería mucho más fácil olvidarlo? Tal vez sería lo mejor, se marcho sin decir nada y no tuvo el valor de mirarla a la cara, no quería que ella viese las lagrimas que estuvieron a punto de caer, mientras le decía que ya no la amaba, que el matrimonio se cancelaba, como le dolía dejarla ir, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto, luego de que se marcho, se fue al campo de batalla, allí, el trabajo, el dolor, lo absorbieron por completo, entonces el perdió su humanidad, su felicidad, su esperanza, perdió todo, solo iba y acababa con el enemigo que le era asignada y punto, ya nada le afectaba.

Los tres marchaban por su propia cuenta hasta que hubo una reunión de generales y coroneles de todas las áreas, allí por supuesto estaba el doctor jefe del área de primeros auxilios y también su manos derecha, Alice Kirkland, los estrategas, con ellos Francis Bonnefoy el 2º mejor estratega y Alfred F. Jones el 2º al mando de todas las fuerzas aéreas, Alice al ver a Francis y a … Alfred allí, se quedo en shock, su mente lo intentaba procesar, pero no podía, necesitaba olvidarlo todo en ese momento debía de cumplir con sus funciones, la vida de mucho dependía de ello, eso era mas importante, su deber, como enfermera.

Francis y Alfred se sorprendieron de verla allí, Francis no sabía qué hacer, que iba a ser de Alice ahora que había vuelto a ver al estúpido héroe de pacotilla, por ahora lo dejaría de lado, por el bien de Alice, sus estrategias tenían que ser perfectas, para que ella no muriese, incluso allí la seguiría protegiendo.

Cuando la vio entrar allí por esa puerta, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, su corazón, que creía que ya no albergaba sentimientos, volvió a sentir como nunca antes, recordó como, con que desesperación la amaba, ese sentimiento que creía apagado volvió a nacer con más fuerza, en ese momento quería correr, abrazarla y besarla con toda sus fuerzas, pero su capitán lo jalo y lo mantuvo en su lugar, recordó sus cabellos rubios, ese cabello tan sedoso y cuidado y casi, casi, recordó como era el aroma que ella desprendía, su blanca piel, tersa y suave, esos ojos grandes adornados con sus tiernos lentes, como la extrañaba, cuanto la añoraba.

Después de la reunión Alfred trato de alcanzarla y hablar con ella, pero ella huyo, lo mejor era alejarse lo más que podía de él, estuvo a punto de alcanzarla pero Francis lo detuvo.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, Alice puso todo su corazón y su mente en su trabajo, Francis se concentro en sus estrategias, no podía haber rango de error en ellas, Alfred comenzó a hacer su trabajo con mas esfuerzo y dedicación, recordó que él era un héroe, Alice le recordó que él era fue y siempre será un héroe.

El escuadrón de Alfred fue enviado entonces al este, la estrategia de Francis tenía que ser perfecta, Alfred no debía morir, por el bien de Alice, en tal situación el amor que sentía por ella era más grande que su egoísmo de quedarse con ella, él también sabía que sufriría, a quien no le dolería dejar ir persona que ha amado toda su vida, pero dejarla libre para que sea feliz, era lo correcto, era su deber, además el era Francis Bonnefoy, regresar de la guerra victoriosos siendo uno de los mejores estrategas, alzaría su popularidad por los cielos.

Alice sabía que no podía seguir escapando, entonces decidió quedarse plantada con los pies sobre la tierra, en su corazón no podía haber ningún rastro de esperanza, Alfred la había dejado y punto, no había más, no debía de haber mas, lo mejor sería no saber nunca el porqué la dejo, el hombre con el cual quería estar toda su vida debía de aceptarla tal y como era, darle luz a su vida cada día, no hundirla cada día mas y mas en la oscuridad, no debía de hacerla llorar, como lloro, debía de darle esperanzas cada día, no hacer que deseara querer morir todo los días, si salía viva de esa, lo buscaría, buscaría un hombre con el cual ser feliz, se casaría, tendría dos preciosos niños, el niño seria cejoncito y la niña sería tan hermosa como ella y le enseñaría a cocinar su "tan deliciosa comida", los educarían bien y les darían una vida normal, no como la criaron a ella, con tantas reglas, vivirían felices, y cuando fuesen viejitos mimarían a sus pequeños nietos.

Pero uno de esos días de arduo trabajo, curando a los heridos de guerra, llego uno de los escuadrones trayendo "nuevos" heridos, no era novedad era la guerra después de todo, entonces comenzó a mandas escuadrones para atender a los que estaban más graves, al estar curando enfermos, era su deber no enterarse a quienes atendían, por ética y moral todos los heridos tenían los mismos derechos, las reglas eran, los heridos de gravedad serian atendidos primero después los que no eran muy graves, esas eran las normas, ella se encargaba de dirigir al personal, distribuirlos por las aéreas necesarias, controlaba, supervisaba y cuando era necesario, se ponía en acción y atendía a los heridos.

En una de esas noches donde tenía que supervisar que todos estén en su respectivo puesto de trabajo encontró uno de los puestos vacios… tal vez era uno de los caprichos del destino… tal vez simplemente el descuido de una de las enfermeras, pero allí, en esa carpa, estaba nada más y nada menos que… Alfred F. Jones, uno de los heridos en estado crítico que habían llegado hace dos días ¿era él?, precisamente él, estaban dentro de la carpa y lo único que los alumbraba era la tenue luz de la vela, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no veía lo veía dormir? Hace catorce meses y… no, no, no, seguir recordándolo, no estaba bien, tenía que borrar esos datos de su cabeza, ya debía haberlo hecho hace tiempo, ¿acaso era masoquista? Tal vez, recordarlo le traía dolor, aunque ya no tanto como antes, pero aun así seguía haciéndolo y allí estaban nuevamente los dos, el durmiendo sin sus lentes obviamente, después de todo solo los usaba para parecer más intelectual, entonces los recuerdos estaban asomando otra vez, ella debía de evitarlo, sabía que debía, pero simplemente no podía, sus pies no se movían y sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer una y otra vez su rostro, parecía inevitable que su mente comenzara a recordar de nuevo aquellos días, pero entonces en su corazón sintió una punzada dolorosa y eso le recordó como la había encontrado Francis, cuan mal había terminado aquella vez, al borde de la locura, escapando de la muerte, todo porque aquel hombre que estaba allí herido durmiendo plácidamente y encima sonriendo, la había dejado, entonces eso nuevamente la hizo entrar en razón aunque su corazón quería quedarse allí a contemplarlo como lo hacía antes, su razón le decía que debía de irse, que debía de marcharse y simplemente mandar a alguien para que lo atendiese, entonces sus pies comenzaron a moverse, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, y cuando estaba saliendo escucho un pequeño susurro "Alice, ya no quiero comer más", entonces sus pies dejaron de hacerle caso, entonces cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin su permiso, entonces su cabeza ya no pudo retener los recuerdos, que nuevamente comenzaron a fluir por su mente, tan palpable como al principio, ¿acaso eso era justo?, ¡no!, no lo era, no era justo que nuevamente después de ya poder estar sola, poder valerse sin su recuerdo, aparece el y destruye en un instante todo lo que había logrado conseguir en mucho tiempo.

Alfred que dormía plácidamente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que descanso bien, algunas veces el dolor lo consumía y no podía dormir bien, otras el sentido de culpabilidad por haberla dejado sola, otras los constantes sueños de destrucción y muerte que las guerras causan, esta vez soñó con Alice, su amada Alice, estaban en su casa, almorzando, Alice había cocinado, y el valiente y valeroso héroe estaba arriesgando su vida, solo por ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su increíble novia, él, el valiente héroe, estaba comiendo la comida cocinada por Alice, ambos reían, hasta que un sonido seco lo despertó y allí la vio, primero no creía que era ella, después pensó que era un sueño o que estaba delirando, pero no, allí estaba ella, de rodillas, le daba la espalda y estaba casi seguro que estaba llorando.

-A..Alice- sabía que no debía, pero tenía la necesita de estar con ella nuevamente, de abrazarla y besarla, decirle que él no la dejo por voluntad propia, quería explicarle todo, quería decirle que aun la amaba, que nunca la dejo de amar, y que nunca la dejara de amar, quería que dejase de llorar, odiaba hacerla llorar, sabía que no debía, pero tal vez, solo por esta vez, podía ser solo un poquito egoísta y por lo menos robarle un poquito de su atención.

-no es justo… ¡no es justo!, ¡¿porque?! Cuando ya estoy por terminar todo apareces de nuevo y en un solo instante, vienes y destruyes todo lo que con tanto tiempo y esfuerzo he logrado construir, estuve al borde de la locura, mi corazón día a día iba poco a poco dejando de latir, bum bum, bum, bum…bum, poco a poco me consumía, si Francis no abría llegado en ese momento, ahorita estaría muerta, ¡muerta!, ¿sabes cuánto desee morir después de que te fuiste?, ¡no, no lo sabes!, lo peor fue que no me diste ni una sola razón, del porque te marchabas, solo dijiste que te ibas que el compromiso se rompía, debía de haberte odiado, pero por alguna razón no pude e incluso ahora no puedo, ¿Por qué, porque dijiste mi nombre?, ¿Por qué demonios tuve que escucharlo?, no es justo…no…es…justo- Alice estaba tratando de limpiar con sus manos las lagrimas pero era en vano, las lagrimas, mas y más , iban cayendo.

Alfred con toda la fuerza que tenía se paró de su cama y entonces la abrazo, ella estaba de espaldas y se sorprendió al sentir el tacto de Alfred.

-Tal vez, debía de habértelo dicho todo desde un comienzo, debí de haberte dicho que aquella vez cuando me encontraste mal herido era porque había tenido un accidente en la avioneta y de milagro salí con vida, gracias a ti , también debí haberte dicho que las fuerzas armadas me habían venido a buscar una tarde cuando tu no estabas, debí de decirte que tenía que ir a la guerra sino te culparían de traición y te ejecutarían, debí de habértelo explicado, debí haberte pedido que me esperes, me arrepiento de ello, pero no quiero volverme a arrepentirme por no haber hecho algo, y no me arrepentiré de lo que te voy a decir: yo nunca quise dejarte, mi más grande anhelo era estar a tu lado, ser tu esposo y hacerte feliz, nunca deje de quererte, te quiero y siempre lo haré, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, no sabes cuan desdichado y culpable me sentía por haberte dejado, me dolían mis propias palabras, quería retractarme de ello, quería ir y decirte toda la verdad, pero si lo hacía no tendría el valor de dejarte y venir a la guerra, entonces te matarían, ¡te matarían!, no podía permitir eso, por eso vine, por ti estoy aquí, no me importa lo que piensen de mi ahora, yo siempre quise, quiero y querré ser tu héroe, tu estúpido héroe de pacotilla, quería protegerte, quería que fueses feliz, no me importaba si no era a mi lado pero nunca pensé que todo terminaría así, realmente le agradezco al idiota de Francis que hubiese llegado en aquel momento, si tu hubieses muerto, yo me hubiera muerto de la pena, tu eres lo único que tengo, ¿me entiendes? así que por favor no llores mas, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar, solo quiero que… yo solo quiero estar a tu lado, un héroe no debe de ser egoísta, lo sé, pero solo por esta vez, permíteme serlo, permíteme soñar que después de la guerra ambos seremos felices, nos casaremos y tendremos dos niños, tan preciosos como su madre y tan "héroes" como su padre, el niño será cejoncito y yo le enseñare a cocinar a la niña, entonces cuando crezcan y nosotros estamos más viejos mimaremos nuestros nietos, les comprare una capa de superhéroe y entonces moriremos felices.

Alice solo se volteo y lo abrazo, ambos esperaron con fe y esperanza, que la guerra acabe, su nación saldría victoriosa, entonces ellos regresarían a su pacifico hogar, "dulce hogar", según Alfred y vivirían como lo habían planeado, ambos estaban seguros que no todo seria paz y armonía, algunas veces discutirían, pero no pasarían de pequeñas riñas, como en toda pareja, pero eso a la vez es lo que lo hace ser interesante, ninguno de los dos se sentiría disgustado porque después de cada una de ellas, su unión se fortalecía mas y mas, porque habrían superado juntos una diferencia, entonces seguirían adelante y serian felices.

Entonces, de repente Alfred cayó al piso, Alice se angustio, lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso… ese idiota le había dado un gran susto, solo había sido un desmayo, claro "el idiota héroe de pacotilla" se fuerza mucho a si mismo olvidándose que sus heridas recién estaban curando, pero tiene escusa, después de todo fue por una buena causa, era por ella después de todo. Lo cargo como pudo hasta la camilla, lo recostó y le cubrió con las mantas para que no le hiciese frio, tomo la temperatura, estaba estable, le cambio los vendajes, decidió que ella haría vigilia en esa carpa esa noche, después de todo no había enfermera que lo cuidase ¿no?, ella cumpliría su deber y cuidaría de aquel desconocido soldado cuyo nombre era "Alfred", se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la camilla y lo contemplo un buen rato, hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente todavía estaba oscuro y Alfred había despertado de golpe y sudando había tenido una terrible pesadilla, donde se llevaban a Alice los enemigos habían ganado y se llevaban a los prisioneros de guerra a los capos de ejecución y entre ellos estaba Alice, estaba con la respiración agitado, vio que estaba en su carpa, todo había sido un sueño, no percataba de la otra presencia, pensó que lo de Alice también había sido un sueño hasta que escucho algo.

-Alfred, come todo- era un pequeño susurro, pero él lo escucho, y allí estaba ella, con las manos y su cabeza apoyados en la camilla, sentada en una posición incómoda sobre una silla de metal, al verla así, se dio cuenta que no todo había sido un sueño y le acaricio la cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos, con la intención de despertarla, se metería en problemas si encuentran allí.

Alice despertó poco a poco y lo primero que vio fue, alguien, cuya silueta conocía perfectamente, era Alfred le estaba acariciando la cabeza, él le sonreía y ella también le dedico una cálida sonrisa de "estas en casa", ambos decidieron guardar para siempre en su memoria ese bonito momento, la guerra estaba por definirse pronto pero hasta entonces le robarían un pequeño momento a al tiempo y disfrutarían del momento.

Epilogo

Ya había pasado 8 años desde que la guerra termino, el resultado favoreció a los Aliados y sus naciones habían ganado la guerra, Alemania había caído.

-mamá, mamá, el tío Francis me está molestando- decía un pequeño niño de ojos verdes y cejas voluminosas

-cállate cejoncito, hablas mucho, eso lo sacaste de tu padre tan parlanchín como siempre-

-tío, otosan es un héroe, es cierto que habla mucho, pero, pero, el quiere mucho a okasan- decía una pequeña niña con los cabellos rizados, y ojos azules

-está bien, está bien, por cierto ¿donde están?-

-están en la cocina, definen quien va a cocinar hoy día- respondió la niña

-¡Francis viniste!-

-¡Alice!, ¿cuánto tiempo?, los niños ya están más grandes, ¿donde está Alfred?-

- está cocinando, se niega a que yo cocine, yo que cocino tan rico, con mi deleitosa comida hago que cualquiera se desmaye, yo debería de cocinar ¿no es cierto niños?

-…-ninguno dijo nada solo se miraron y hubo un silencio incomodo

-literalmente quien come tu comida se desmaya cof-dijo Francis en un pequeño susurro

-¿ah? ¡¿Dijiste algo?!- son un aura de despertaras peligro a su alrededor

Francis miro a los niños buscando ayuda, los cuales se hicieron los que no sabían nada, entonces, como una salvación, llego Alfred con su cucharon y su olla en la mano

-querida la comida esta lista, niños a comer-

-¡querido Alfred!, a los tiempos, ¿cómo has estado?- Francis se llevo a Alfred al comedor y con ello se escabullo de la paliza que le iba a caer. Alice y los niños se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reír.

Definitivamente a veces y solo a veces su super papá era super despistado.

-vamos niños, la comida se enfriara y su padre rodara por el suelo quejándose- y los tres se fueron al comedor a comer las deliciosas comida acompañado de la rutinaria hamburguesa de siempre.

Fin

Fic dedicado a, mi mejor amiga, "K-chibi-Choper-chan".

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y a decir verdad es el primer fic que escribo en Hetalia espero que le haya gustado, se despide Matupi-chan, no olviden comentar, ciao ciao.


End file.
